One too strong to fight
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: The love of Draco's life is in love with another so he decides to set them up but his infatuation is the one thing that is getting in the way of their happiness. Harry has a big surprise for his lover along the way. SLASH MPREG!
1. Beginning's

One too strong to fight

Chapter one – Beginning's.

Harry after years of playing the hero, of being everyone's saviour had finally broken lose of his restraints that was the Gryffindor golden boy, he had fully embraced his Slytherin side, the side of him that was Voldermort. It was the day of his return to Hogwarts and he was barely recognizable. His untameable hair was gelled into numerousspikes; he had three rings in his left ear, a hoop through his eyebrow and a tongue piercing. However that wasn't everything, he had a snake tattoo curling up his spin and a Celtic cross just below his belly button. In part respect for the people that had died because of him and partly because he liked it he now only wore black, that included eyeliner and on special occasion lipstick.

Ron and Hermione stood aghast at the sight of their friend and they kept watching him until he had walked right past them. He was sick of them dictating his actions, he would have it no longer, he didn't need friends such as them, they were not the kind of friends that he needed. Maybe they had been once but not any more.

He got on the Hogwarts express and found himself an empty compartment where he sat himself down and glared at any one who dared to disturb him and his solitude. Even Ron and Hermione tried again but they were hissed out, no one came near him for the latter of the train journey except of course for his usual visit from Draco Malfoy.

Now being the way he was he had to admit that his enemy was rather attractive and he wouldn't say no to a quick go butDraco was a trophy to be displayed not the kind of person that Harry deemed worthy to be in a long term relationship with, that was the last thing he thought about when he thought of Malfoy. As was the norm, Draco was accompanied by his two goons Crabbe and Goyal who were looking if possible more dumb than ever.

"What do you want Malfoy?" His tone was oddly inquisitive although he had notwantedit to be harsh this was not what he had aimed for, he wa smore going for annoyed.

"Just a friendly chat Potter, seeing how you've…changed."

"What of it?"

"How should I put this?" Draco asked himself casually.

"How about you put your words into actions and show me your nice arse walking out of the door." Harry snapped shooting him a meaningful glance that held so much more than the malice that it once would have contained.

"Not exactly the response I was hoping for but it'll do I suppose." Then after a brief pause where the eye contact between the two enemies was unwavering. "Crabbe, Goyal, leave us now." He demanded and to Harry's surprise they did as they were told without complaint.

"Alone? What's your game Malfoy?"

Draco didn't answer. "I notice that you lack the mudblood and Weasel!"

"What's your point, I have no time for mind games, if you want to fight…"

"If I wanted to fight then we'd be fighting by now, not exchanging not so friendly banter, as I was saying before, you've changed…for the better I might add."

"What are you getting at here?"

"As you well know I am a Malfoy and we are entering our final year at Hogwarts."

"Really, wow, I never knew." Harry said in mock amazement, something that apparently pissed Malfoy off a great deal, Harry could see this despite the fact he was trying not to show it and doing fairly well.

"My pointis that being an upper class pureblood wizardlike myself I amexpected to have a suitable partner by my side, one that both my father and I have a mutual agreement on. To simplify my father gave me a list of every male at Hogwarts that he would agree upon."

"What does this have to do with me? Want me to set you up with all of them or something, that is of course if I'm not to busy fighting Voldermort or training to do so."

"Actually I was more thinking along the lines of you being that someone."

"Wait…your father said he would agree to me being your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he may despise you but he knows great power when he sees it and gives respect when it is due."

"Does his master know about this?"

"Contrary to popular belief my father is not a willing associate of Voldermorts, he is one of the few good guys left, to avoid raising suspicion he communicates with onlymy godfather, Severus who reports back to the headmaster."

"You said his name!" It was a statement nothing more and nothing less.

"And? I've heard you say it countless times, what's the big deal?"

"Most can't or won't say it, they're all to scared, as if saying his name will bring him back, what they don't realise is that whether they say it or not he'll be back, because I wasn't yet good enough to stop him the first five times he attacked me, all I could do was fight him off. Now I am spending every second of my free time training with the best witches and wizards in the world, training to make myself better because of him. He ruined my life Draco, I never wanted any of this but I have it and I don't complain, I never have and if I can help it I never will. What you ask is something else entirely, something I have never known and something that I can't handle, your not ready for my life, no one will ever be ready to face the torture and the pain that I go through everyday. Thank you but I can't except anything as serious as what you propose."

"You said my name…" He said it in the softest of whispers that would have broken Harry's heart had it not been shattered a million times over already. He sank into the seat next to Harry's taking his hand within his own.

"I suppose I did, must have slipped out some where along the line. You know I think we might actually have made a good couple, if we're both single when he's dead sure we'll give it ago but until then I'd be happy with a shag here and there."

"How about instead of all that we just be friends, we would have made a good couple, that your right about but you know what I think we'll make even greater friends."

"You know ever since I rejected you when we were so young I wondered was I right to do so? Would things have been any different had I let the sorting hat place me in Slytherin as Iit wanted to, would the people that have long since past been spared? I wish I could find out but I can't turn back time however much I may desire to do so. I tell myself every day that it's no good wondering but I still do, I can't stop, the guilt that weighs down my heart from the moment I get up until the moment I fall asleep you will never know, no man, woman or child should, even when I sleep there are the dreams…" Harry paused, he looked up from their hands which were holding each other into intense silver orbs that seemed anything but sympathetic…they seemed almost understanding. It was something that he had never received from Ron nor from Hermione, in fact not from any one. "I don't even know why I'm saying all of this."

"Because you need too…I know this may seem a little harsh but I don't think your friends ever really understood you, you were never meant to be a Gryffindor, that was the only alternative when you refused your true heritage, you are Slytherin Harry, you always have been. You speak our language, that is something no Slytherin can claim to do."

"Perhaps but that doesn't change anything, I still have to put up with them day in and and day out, ever mind what I want, what I feel. None of that ever matters, not so long as I am in the right place at the right time, ready to do what I was born to do. No matter that it's the ones I love that will suffer, my parents, my godfather, my friends. The pain is never ending, sometimes all I want to do is to just…"

"No," Draco interrupted, "don't say that, to feel pain shows you are human, to feel everything good you have to feel the bad, it's an equal balance, you cannot live without your emotions, I know this sounds a little strange coming from a person who in reality you've only just become acquainted with but your stronger than us all, you are the one who will save us and our world for future generations, you are everything that is good in this world, the one thing that is worth living for."

Harry sat there in his seat looking at the other teen in awe, perhaps he was wrong, Draco was a genuinely caring and compassionate person but not something he wanted, but perhaps someone who could help him get what he wanted.

"Maybe you could help me…"

* * *

Hope you liked this, I'm having a little problem with the next chapter to Everyone has their problems, I can't manage to get the chapter going, writers block sucks! So heres another strory to keep you going. Thanks for waiting. xxx 


	2. Changes

One too strong to fight

Before I begin this chapter I would like to say that no two stories are the same, I write the stories I write because I want to write them and not for people who insist that Goth or Slytherin Harry is over done or those that assume that this will be a predictable story. Thank you to all those that reviewed and I have nothing to say to those who flamed.

Chapter two – Changes

Draco was shocked to discover who Harry Potter lusted after, he had also done his fair share of match making amongst the other Slytherins and agreed that both parties needed to get laid desperately. Not only that but they deserved each other, besides he knew secrets about the man that Harry did not and could never know.

He was however a little irritated to say the least to know that a scabby old potions master was deemed more desirable over himself. He had however come up with the first plan of action and that was to get Harry granted a re-sorting as soon as possible and that meant straight after the first years that evening.

Harry seemed up for it, his precise words had been 'whatever it takes' and Draco was going to take hose words to heart. Over the course of the train journey he had discovered a lot of unknown secrets about Harry that he was willing to bet that no one else knew.

Towards the end of their journey Draco went off to find his Slytherin friends, Harry died to join them but they both doubted that he would be excepted until he was fully a Slytherin.

Harry wouldn't tell any one but he was really enjoying the coming year. Not only because he would finally escape his confines of six years but because he would be able to see the look upon Albus Dumbledore's face when he was re-sorted into Slytherin.

He changed into his robes before deciding that black lipstick would look terrifyingly frightening to the first years, he decided against the tie but he still pinned the head boy badge to his robes. In his Hogwarts letter that had not only contained the congratulations on filling the post that Percy had filled a few years before hand but also a short note from the headmaster informing him that his training would be continuing this year. His tutor would be none other than Severus Snape as Remus Lupin's condition was taking its toll on the older man.

Before the feast Harry managed to have a whispered word in the headmaster's ear. "But Harry my dear boy, I am sure that whatever has happened between your friends will mend, after all you have been friends for six years, I am sure you do not need a re-sorting." This was the headmaster's unsatisfactory reply.

"I will get what I want because we have not fought as you presume, I told them to sod off, I can't stand them any more, I was never meant to be in Gryffindor, I see that now, it's time you did too, now do I get what I want or do things have to get difficult?"

"Very well, if this is what you want, then be sorted now before the first years arrive." Harry remained standing in front of Dumbledore as he stood from his chair. "Before we commence the sorting ceremony we have a request of a re-sorting from Mr Harry Potter." He announced to the great hall. A hushed silence fell as the sorting hat was handed to him.

_Finally decided to stop fighting it then, it took you long enough. _The hat whispered in his ear before shouting out for the entire hall to hear. SLYTHERIN!

Every eye in the room followed him as he strode over to the Slytherin table confidently, nose in the air, not casting a single glance to the Gryffindors who were all presently looking like fish out of water. He did not look their way not because he couldn't stand to do so but because he felt so good about what he had just done that he didn't want his excellent mood quelled by them.

At first his other house mates were a little reluctant but he soon managed to fit in quite nicely with a little help from Draco. He even dared a look towards the potions master who raised an amused eyebrow and Harry could have sworn he gave a half smile which he returned with an incline of his head.

As he predicted a confrontation with the Gryffindors was not far behind. In fact it came right after the feast as they were descending down to the dungeons. Harry and Draco stood their ground eyeing the now golden duo and the other seventh year Gryffindors. The other Slytherins looked menacingly at them from behind the now two unofficial leaders of Slytherin.

"Harry, what are you doing, have you completely lost it mate?" Ron asked looking red in the face.

"What happened to you Harry?" Hermione asked looking into his eyes that now withheld the emotion that once they had so freely given to any one who dared get lost in them.

"Nothing that can be fixed, I assure you, now would you kindly leave us alone." Harry said in this in a bored tone but he did not turn his back to them, he knew better than that. He had been in enough wizarding duels to know that you should never turn your back on a potential enemy.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron demanded somewhat harshly, a tone that Harry didn't appreciate in the slightest.

"Absolutely nothing, in fact I haven't felt better in a long time, I'm free of you and there's something I have to tell you." Harry leaned forward as if it was a secret and began to whisper ever so softly, "your really boring and deserve everything you get."

And then in an excellent display of wandless magic they all fell on their arses and slid backwards into the far wall. It was nothing major and they all quickly got up uninjured but it was enough to make the little lions realise that the saviour Harry Potter was long gone and he had been replaced with something darker and unnatural.

That evening the entire of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins were talking about it, Harry was to them a hero among men. For the first time they had respect for him but Harry wasn't in the mood for celebrating, he had escaped to the confines of his room, which he was to share with Draco and him only.

The Slytherin dungeons happened to be a lot roomier than the other common rooms and there for they saw no need for them all to be crammed together, five per room. He lay on his bed facing the ceiling thinking about how much his life had changed something that was giving him a slight headache, when Draco came in and started getting ready for bed.

He turned on his side and watched, beneath the form fitting robes he had no distinguishable marks of tattoos his milky white skin was blemish free and perfect. Draco looked around and caught Harry staring but he did not look away or even seem embarrassed at being caught.

"Do I get to see you now!" The blonde asked almost casually as he slipped into bed wearing only boxers.

"It's only fair to return the favour." Came the reply. Harry got up and turned his back starting to get undressed. Draco was slightly impressed by the snake, so much so that he let out a cat whistle.

Harry turned smirking and allowed the blonde to survey his well muscled and tanned torso causing Draco to react: "if I had known Gryffindors came that damn hot I would have started shagging them ages ago."

"Don't bother; you don't want to touch that lot."

"Can I touch you instead?"

"In a strictly no strings attached way, I don't see why not."

* * *

Hope you liked this, I love writing these stories and don't worry it will be Harry/Sev but Harry is a hormonal tenager and he needs some action before hand. Anyway please review. xxx


	3. Getting together

One too strong to fight

Chapter three - Getting together

Blaise was eyeing both Harry and Draco with interest the following morning at breakfast, the Gryffindor's were avoiding looking over and Harry was overly pleased that he'd ruffled their feathers so to speak. Blaise soon took Draco aside although Harry was listening in as any self respecting Slytherin/Gryffindor would have done, naturally the topic of conversation was about him, but just not directly.

"There was so much noise in yours and Harry's room last night, the two of you must be pretty happy chaps." Harry heard him say and couldn't help smirking at this.

"Is that any of your business Blaise? Unless of course you want in on the action?" Harry was rather amused at the answer that had emerged from Draco's mouth but then again thinking about it, it wasn't that surprising.

Harry didn't listen any more; Draco would surely tell him if he were to participate in a threesome, something, if he was completely honest, didn't think he'd mind, potentially he saw it as an opportunity to have a lot of fun. Although a lot of fun would be great but that was not what he was after, Draco had to help him catch a bigger prize.

Harry glanced up to the head table and caught Severus Snape staring directly at him; it was surprising that he hadn't noticed this before now. They held their gaze for a moment until it become so intense that Severus had to look away. Harry however remained very quite, still staring, taking in every inch of him that was available to take in and imagining what the potions master would look like hard, naked and begging.

He was broken out of his arousing thoughts by Draco sitting down and after not receiving any attention had run his hand up Harry's inner thigh and started massaging his groin. "Do you like that?" Draco whispered lustily in his ear.

"Oh yes." Harry replied closing in for kiss but as Draco's eyes closed his did not and once again they fixed on Severus who stared in what Harry quickly deciphered as a longing look, perhaps desire was hidden in there as well. He sure had to find out.

The first lesson of the day was Potions, Harry was most certainly looking forward to it, for a number of reasons, one being he taunt the Gryffindor's, the second being he ogle Snape and perhaps if he were lucky tempt him. Draco was already going over everything that his godfather enjoyed and what he didn't.

As usual the Gryffindor's that had made into the NEWT potions class sat on one side of the room and the Slytherin's on the other. Harry and Draco at the same work bench. Snape soon swooped dangerously (or to Harry seductively) into the room. Harry sure wished that Severus wore more form fitting clothes, as of it had had not had a single opportunity to check out his butt.

As Snape went through all the instructions and ingredients of the skele-grow potion that they would be making Harry listened intently, he had a plan and he had high hopes of it succeeding. As planned he brewed the potion to near perfection and as he placed the vial on the potion masters desk he asked: "professor is there a possibility that I could come and talk to you about the potion later, I got rather confused at some point and I think I _buggared_ it up."

"If you think that that is necessary I will see you over the lunch hour." Snape responded curtly not looking up from the papers he was reading, Harry wasn't worried about that, instead he looked forward to lunch.

The two lessons that separated him from lunch went in a flash, where Harry ignored the teachers and told Draco all about his superb plan of action, he had several, they all resulted in either being bent over Severus' desk or bending Severus over on his desk.

When the time came he left Draco and all his new friends and made his way down to the dungeons and knocked on the potion masters door. "Enter" he heard the older wizard call and Harry did just that, he found Severus sitting at his desk marking some papers. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Potter?"

"Ok to start off with, I'm in your house now, call me Harry and second, who said I wanted to talk?" Severus looked up and their eyes met for the third time that day. It was so intense and yet Snape broke it the second they had connected.

"If you did not want to talk then I do not understand why you came here?" he asked somewhat tirelessly, abandoning the papers and going to put a few potion ingredients back in his store. When he turned around to go back to his desk Harry was right behind him gazing up into those dark eyes.

"So I could do this." Harry said gathering what was left of his Gryffindor bravery and kissing the older wizard who was only roughly 15cm taller than he. At first Severus responded to the kiss, hurry ran his tongue along Snape's lips and they parted to allow him access, but after a few moments Severus pushed back.

"We can't."

"We can."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you are my student, besides I thought you and Draco…"

"Were dating? Nope, just a quick shag here and there, he's a pretty trophy but I have my eyes on something much bigger." Harry said seductively, his hand running down Severus chest and squeezing the potion masters groin causing him to moan.

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"Please don't." His tone was hardly objective any more, in fact Harry could feel how much that he DIDN'T object to this.

"It's what you want and I know it's what I want, I see no problem here."

"Well I do, you're only seventeen."

"So…I've done more than a wizard Dumbledore's age could ever hope to achieve in his life time, I've been taking care of myself since I could remember."

"But your Harry fucking Potter, you could have any one."

"So true, but I want you, not some whore off the street."

"I still think this is wrong."

Harry didn't respond, instead he began kissing Severus intently but that was as far as the potion master would allow him to go, he insisted that if they were going to do this then they would be taking it slowly and there would be no more quick shags with Draco either, something Harry wasn't so sure he agreed to as the blond was very good in bed. Harry went to his next lesson with a smile on his face and gave Draco a thumbs up to show it had gone well.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Too fast? Please let me know. xxx 


	4. An urgent problem

One too strong to fight

Chapter four – An urgent problem

Draco caught up with Harry just before dinner; they hadn't had a decent opportunity to talk since Harry had returned from lunch grinning from ear to ear.

"So come on Harry, what happened?" Draco asked eagerly "I want details!"

"He's an excellent kisser." Harry commented as simply as Hermione would while stating a fact from Hogwarts: a history.

"Wow, I knew you were good but not that good and I've had you." Then he added. "I thought it would take at least a couple of times before you got to kissing."

"Then you underestimated my pulling power." Harry said rather smugly.

"So are you up for a celebratory threesome tonight with Blaise?"

"As much as I enjoy the idea and would of course love to, because it really does sound like fun, I can't … I promised Severus that there would be no more quick shags."

"Oh Harry, he'll never know, come on it'll be fun, you, me, Blaise and a lot of pleasurable fun."

"As tempting as that sounds I don't want to upset him, but you and Blaise have fun, I'll make my self scarce for a while."

"Damn, it won't be as fun without you, I think…Oh it doesn't matter."

"Tell me."

"It doesn't matter, you go and get your boy and I'll get mine."

"Okay, good luck and have fun."

Draco could never tell Harry that he was in love with him, it just wasn't an option, not when Harry was head over heels in love with his godfather. The only thing he could do was to make sure that he was happy and that Severus was going to treat him right.

That would come tomorrow but right now he had a date with Blaise and he was going to make it a remarkable one that he wouldn't forget anytime soon. Maybe he could convince Blaise to use polyjuice and turn into Harry; it was certainly an option, especially when Blaise was so kinky.

Harry meanwhile returned to Severus' classroom and found that the Professor had two first year students in detention with three third year and a sixth year.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but I need a word."

"Not now Harry, I'm a little busy."

"But professor, I have an urgent problem that needs to be dealt with immediately." Harry said hinting to the man desperately while trying to be subtle while still in the company of the students.

"Alright, meet me in my office in half an hour." Snape sighed giving Harry what could be deciphered only as a longing look although the students were all a little too scared to watch the interaction. The most feared student and teacher in the same room it was every student's nightmare.

Harry could hardly wait for the time to come when he would be in Snape's office, bent over his desk as he pleaded for the man to complete him. The thoughts were turning him on; he desperately wanted to know what would happen when he was faced with the real thing.

* * *

Ok, next chapter Harry and Snape's meeting and Draco shares his inner most feeling's with Blaise. 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I ma sorry for the short chapter but you'll see why soon.

Please review this chapter thanks.


	5. Admittance

One too strong to fight

Chapter five Admittance

When Severus arrived in his office it was to Harry sitting on his desk, his robes removed and shirt half undone, he sat in a 'come and get me' stance and Snape had to fight to urge to do as Harry's body demanded.

"What are you doing, what if I had had company?" He asked grabbing hold of the last thread of sanity remaining in his brain as he openly stared at the student that was practically gagging for him to take him.

"Good thing you don't then isn't it." Harry said sliding off of the desk and swaying his hips all the way up to Severs and pressing himself against the other man, a shiver went down Severus' spine as he felt Harry's breath whisper into his ear, he told him what he wanted and then pressed his erection into the older man.

"You will never seize to amaze me Harry but until you graduate there can be nothing more to our relationship especially seeing as you are the famous Harry Potter. There are rules that state that no professor or student can …"

Harry cut him off with a kiss, he didn't want to listen to more rules that he had to follow, no one could make him follow any rules if he so chose, they could exactly put him in Azkaban, the wizarding world needed him to fight Voldermort and if they took Severus away then he would refuse to fight.

"… Have a relationship." Severus finished as he caught his breath, he would never admit this under pain of death but Harry, despite his limited experience was a good kisser and he had just been left speechless by a student, something for the record books.

"Rules don't bother me Sev, I see what I want and take it, nothing stands in my way."

"With no thought to the consequences of your actions I suppose."

"Sometimes, but we're in the middle of war and I'm the main warrior, sometimes I like to do things that give me freedom from my name."

"Understandable but I stand by what I said, there can be nothing more to our relationship."

"I'll just have to see if I can convince you otherwise then won't I." Harry said leaning in for another kiss which Severus allowed, not that he had much choice in the matter, he just liked to think that he had control of the situation.

Meanwhile Draco and Blaise were in the bedroom that Harry and Draco shared, the latter knew full well that his dorm-mate wouldn't be back for quite a while and besides that they hadn't wasted anytime.

They had just reached their fourth orgasm in the past hour and a half when Draco collapsed breathless next to Blaise, who cuddled up to him, stroked the small trail of pale blonde hair leading from his stomach and heading down.

"You love him don't you?" Blaise said rather suddenly causing Draco to look at him, an amused eyebrow raised. "Harry, I mean."

"Is it so bloody obvious?"

"No, not until you bed someone, you said his name a couple of times and I'm sure you were thinking of him. What I don't understand is why you don't have done with it, and ask him out."

"It isn't quite that simple, he's in love with someone else for a start and he's Harry Potter."

"True, but what are you going to do, your father expects you to take someone home this summer to present to him, as do mine."

"It was going to be him but he refused, I'd be happy if you'd do the honours Blaise but first I want you to do something for me."

"Okay, I except on both counts, what do you want me to do?"

Draco launched into the plan of action while Harry and Severus took their relationship a step further, they didn't go all the way like Harry wanted to but at least he knew that Severus wasn't going to leave him unsatisfied until the end of the year which seemed so far away.


	6. Defeat

One too strong to fight

Chapter six

Draco had explained everything he wanted to do to Blaise and surprisingly he agreed to do it, they started brewing the polyjuice potion that evening with Harry's help as he had done so before.

Things were also progressing well with Severus and Harry; they spent the majority of there spare time in each others company, Harry would sit and watch as Severus brewed potions, he loved this, the looks of concentration and how precise he was with everything he did.

It was during such an evening, when Severus actually put down his work early for the evening and went to join Harry on the sofa. It had been two and a half weeks since their first kiss and their rocky relationship had begun. It had remained a secret throughout although Harry was one hundred percent positive that Dumbledore knew and was just not saying anything.

Severus sat down and Harry immediately drew closer to him and snuggling against him, Sev had grown accustomed to his younger lover's presence and knew he'd miss him if they broke up; this was something constantly on his mind.

Harry enjoyed the warmth that being with Snape offered him, it gave him comfort just to be held, of course nothing had changed he wanted to sleep with Severus but he had tried and tried again but Sev was not budging on the whole not before graduation thing so Harry had tried for the subtle approach rather than full on pushing him down on the desk and having his way with his professor, something he had in fact tried.

Harry rested his head against Sev's firm chest, a finger trailing its way up and down his stomach slowly as if he were doing it idly and not part of a plan to seduce him. Snape manoeuvred his head so that he could kiss his teenage boyfriend.

He then worked to un-tuck Severus shirt from his trousers, with a few good tugs he had succeeded in his task, their lips still joined Harry started un-doing the shirt buttons, Severus allowed this, too lost in the kiss to care to much. It was when the younger wizard worked at undoing his trouser buttons that Sev broke the kiss and removed the hand, their eyes met and Harry's were full of lust and want. It was all Snape could do not to give in to him at that very moment.

"We can't …"

Harry guided his partners hand to his growing erection and he heard Sev let out a gasp, something that did not fit into his character in the slightest.

"I want you."

"Clearly"

"Please …"

"We shouldn't"

"I need you Sev; I need you inside of me."

"Harry …"

"Make love to me Severus"

"We can't, not until you graduate, and then I'm all yours."

"I don't think I can wait that long, no one has ever refused me before but then again I've never wanted anyone as badly as I want you right now."

"I'm flattered but I still say that we should wait."

"Are you not ready?"

"Oh I'm more than ready" Severus said taking Harry's hand and placing it on his own groin showing Harry just how ready he actually was. "But you are still young."

"My body may still be young Sev but my soul is older than Dumbledore himself, do not treat me as a child because a child could not have defeated Voldermort as many times as I have in my lifetime." Harry said getting closer and kissing Snape with a desperation that was scary.

Severus couldn't really argue with that, he gathered Harry up into his arms and took him to the bedroom, placing him down gently on the bed before sliding his shirt off his slender body. Harry seductively started removing his clothes with an agonizing slowness as Sev climbed onto the bed crawling towards his young lover.

As their lips met Harry finally managed to undo Sev's trousers and slid them over his hips taking boxers with them, his hands lingering on his now bare arse and he clenched causing the older man to moan into the kiss.

Severus soon disposed of Harry's remaining articles of clothing before pulling the covers over their naked bodies, this was a task in itself seeing as Harry wanted to just have at it on top of the duvet but Severus insisted upon covering themselves as it was far too cold in the dungeons for love making on top of the blankets.

Both were eager and ready although Severus was still a little hesitant but as soon as he felt Harry's hard erection pressing against his stomach it urged him to continue, his brain over ridden with lust blocking out all logical thought.

It lasted for a whole hour and it was pure bliss, Draco was good but Severus was just so much better. His experience showed and Harry was suddenly paranoid that his experience or lack thereof would be obvious compared.

Severus however lay their sated and content, he pulled Harry close to him and fell asleep, Harry was equally as satisfied, his fear that after having Severus he would want to move on was quelled. Instead ofthe4 desire to move on to his next victim after getting what he needed from Snape was replaced with a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a feeling that he had never felt before, not with any other person that he had slept with.

It was unfamiliar and a little scary, maybe he'd ask Severus about that later but sleep soon claimed him and for the first time in a long while there was no trace of Voldermort disrupting his peaceful sleep. He was sure this was Severus protecting him even while they slumbered.

* * *

Sorry if this seems overly OOC but I've had a stressful day, you may have heard about the attacks on London well I live in London and my family, friendsand I live/work/go to college in London. I wrote this to keep my mind off things. I have since heard that everyone is safe. I hope you liked the chapter, please review, five reviews and I'll update. 


	7. Time together

One too strong to fight

Chapter Seven

It was two weeks into the brewing of the polyjuice potion, Harry and Severus just couldn't stop sleeping together and Draco and Blaise were now officially dating.

The Gryffindors had kept their distance from their saviour, all too scared to approach him, they were nearing a Hogsmead weekend and despite his begging Severus had refused to go with Harry. Instead they had agreed to spend the time together in Sev's chambers … alone; this meant a whole lot more quality time together.

Harry waved goodbye to Draco and Blaise as they descended the steps out the castle, they called back 'have fun' and Harry smiled at them knowing that he would. He was just about to head down to the dungeons when he came face to face with Ron and Hermione as they came down the marble stairs.

They looked shocked and said nothing; Harry glared and continued on his way without a word. "Harry, wait." Hermione shouted after him, Harry turned to face her still glaring.

"What do _you _want?"

"To talk, you can't say that after six years of friendship you feel nothing for us."

"Your right Hermione" He said in a false concerned way, "I do feel for you … you wanna know what I feel … annoyance."

"Mr Potter, I believe you had a detention with me five minutes ago, please stop harassing the Gryffindors and make your way down to the class room immediately." Snape said, having just appeared in the entrance hall.

"Right away, Sir" Harry said, he shot one last glare at his former friends before skipping off down to the dungeons.

"As for you two, on your way" Severus snapped, Ron and Hermione did as they were told and Snape went to find his lover.

He found Harry, as he had been told, in the class room, he was grinning madly and his shirt was already unbuttoned. It took all of his resolve not to jump him right there and then.

"Come through to my chambers Potter."

"Yes Sir, I can't wait to see what sort of punishment you've thought up for me this time Professor."

Snape held open the door for Harry to go through first, which he did. Harry swayed his hips all the way past, he had purposefully worn the jeans that made hiss arse look superb, not that it didn't normally but these jeans were certainly a compliment to him.

He fell down upon the sofa and watched as Severus shut and firmly lock the door to his own private rooms before turning to eye up his young boyfriend.

"I see something wrong with this picture." Severus said in his soft drawling voice, Harry raised an intrigued eyebrow. "You're not close enough for me to kiss you."

Harry propped himself up on the arm of the sofa and began to slowly and seductively undo his shirt buttons, Snape edged closer watching Harry's every single movement hungrily.

He felt as if he was falling in love with the boy, but he had the feeling that a seventeen year old as gorgeous as Harry would back off sneering if he ever admitted his feeling's, Severus very much doubted that Harry would want to be tied to such an old man as him.

He knelt on the floor beside Harry who was now staring intently at him, Severus leaned forward and caught his lips in a searing kiss before he lifted his young lover from the sofa and carried him bridal style to the bed.

"You are beautiful, Harry." He whispered once they had both been disrobed entirely, "nothing and no one compares to you."

"God, I need you" Harry responded, "Your voice is so sexy, I could come just listening to you speak." Harry said as his hand went to his throbbing erection.

"Don't you dare, "Severus said taking Harry's hand and entwining his fingers with the teens and kissing him once more.

"Take me Sev, fuck me!" Harry moaned bucking his hips upward so their erections made contact. Severus chuckled taking his hand back and reaching down to stroke Harry.

Severus was more than willing to comply with Harry's demands, he grabbed the lubricant from his bedside table and coated his fingers in it before sliding them inside of Harry who moaned and tried to push Snape's fingers deeper.

"If you don't stop those most delightful noises I'm not going to last much longer." Severus said as he added a third finger, when he withdrew them all Harry made a sound of protest but a moment later found Severus pushing himself into Harry.

The older wizard soon found a steady rhythm pushing deeper into Harry with each thrust, he could feel himself nearing climax, Harry spilled his seed over both their stomachs and as he did this Severus also released.

He pulled out of the teen and lay down beside him breathing heavily and kissing his neck. He heard Harry moan at the sensation, "If you keep that up," Harry whispered, "We'll be going for round two right now." As the blood rushed to his penis, Severus however stopped kissing him.

"Unfortunately I am not as young as I used to be, where you could keep going all day and probably well into the night as well I cannot."

"Let's see what I can do about that." Harry said as he began to kiss his way down Sev's chest. He took the older mans penis into his mouth, much to his delight Snape started to thrash about and moan, thrusting his hips upwards.

* * *

Okay, I know this wasn't really key to the plot line but I thought that I'd give you a little Harry/Sev action. The more reviews I get the quicker I update. xxxxxxxxxxx 


	8. A little more time together

One too strong to fight

Chapter eight

Harry had kept to his word and they had kept going all day, taking it in turns to worship each others bodies, Severus was exhausted by the end of it, Harry was certainly going to keep him entertained that was for certain.

He wasn't however completely sure that he cud reveal his inner most feelings to the young boy quite yet, it was far too early, he couldn't do that yet, he was too scared that he'd go running if he heard the words 'I love you.'

"You should go" Severus said as he snuggled up to Harry and kissed him, their tongues collided and Harry couldn't help but moan, Sev was an excellent kisser.

"Don't wanna!" Harry said stubbornly before kissing the older wizard again, he just couldn't get enough of Snape's kisses; he couldn't get enough of Severus in general.

"You must, your friends will be back from Hogsmead, in fact they will be going into dinner and we have already skipped lunch."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little" Severus admitted.

"Well, you should have said something; there is no need to leave the room to get something to eat." Harry said before calling out for Dobby, the little elf appeared seconds later grinning and bowing.

"How can Dobby be serving Mr Harry Potter Sir?" He asked, he had bowed so low that his nose was touching the floor.

"For a start you can get up Dobby, and then I would like you to bring me some wiped cream, chocolate sauce, fudge and strawberries, maybe some solid chocolate as well." Dobby nodded and vanished with a pop, Harry then turned back to Severus who had an amused smile on his face.

"That wasn't exactly the type of food I was thinking about." He said, "But I suppose it will do, what exactly do you plan on doing with such food products?"

"I have a few ideas." Harry admitted grinning wickedly at Severus.

A while later Snape discovered first hand what Harry Potter was capable of, he was smothered in fudge, cream and chocolate while Harry licked it off him, his teenage boyfriend could do things with his tongue that he had never imagined possible, the roles had then been reversed and Severus had discovered that eating ice cream toppings off such a fine body that Harry possessed wasn't half bad, in fact he would go so far to say it was one of the best experiences he had had in his life.

They did not venture out of Snape's bedroom until curfew and Harry insisted that he couldn't possibly go back now and said that he should stay the night with his lover who let out a groan but really wouldn't have had it any other way.

Meanwhile Draco was sitting in a hidden room behind a portrait of Salazar Slytherin that Harry had found at some point over his time at Hogwarts. He was stirring the potion with anticipation. Without the slimy mixture he would never be able to live his entire life with Blaise. He had to have one more night with Harry but since he couldn't have that, Blaise looking like Harry would have to do.

It wasn't as if he would ever consider stealing Harry from his godfather, after all the man deserved Harry so much more than he did. However as a Malfoy he always got what he wanted one way o another.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but I didn't get many reviews for the last one so I'm thinking that not a lot of people are reading this story. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the others as I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment. Also with family staying writing fan fiction isn't the easiest thing to do. Don't forget to leave a review. xxxx 


	9. a little bit of this and a bit of that!

One too strong to fight

Chapter nine

There was only a week to go until the Polyjuice potion would be ready, Draco had taken some of Harry's hair while he slept, this was a hard enough thing to do as he was hardly ever in the dormitory any more, he was constantly with Snape, that or in class.

Harry had been feeling a little off for the past week, he refused to see Madame Pomfrey, insisting that he was fine. Severus however wasn't so sure but could do nothing to persuade his stubborn young lover.

However there were other things on Severus Snape's mind and they too involved Harry Potter, he was getting rather sick of concealing just how much he cared for the teen, he was planning on proposing after he had graduated but before that step came he had to admit to Harry that he loved him, just to see if Harry felt the same.

He didn't have anything to worry about him; he was just as scared as Severus that those three little words would destroy what had so far been there perfect relationship.

It was a Friday evening and Harry had been sitting in the Slytherin common room doing his homework, normally he would have sat in Snape's chambers to do it, occasionally getting hints on his potions essay but today he had been called to Dumbledore's office for an Order meeting, one that Harry was 'too young' to attend.

He did however plan to sneak into Severus' chambers later that evening, he was dying to kiss his boyfriend and possibly have his wicked way with him. Draco was sitting opposite him also completing homework; he was having a little trouble with Magonigal's transfiguration essay.

"You know what" Harry said throwing down his quill, "I think we should take a break for a while, I can't be arsed with this crap any more."

"Couldn't agree with you more" Draco responded still scribbling away, "However this has to be in tomorrow and unlike you I'm not shagging my teacher."

"Hey, that's a little uncalled for Dray."

"Sorry Har, I'm a little stressed that's all." Draco said putting down his quill and rubbing his temples, Harry moved round so he could sit behind Draco. He then began to massage the blonde's shoulders causing him to moan in satisfaction. Blaise was watching jealously from the sofa but knew not to interfere, if he did he wouldn't be getting any from Draco tonight and he was severely sexually frustrated, especially now witnessing the scene before him.

The portrait hole to the Slytherin common room suddenly burst open revealing Severus Snape, Harry let out a cat call as the potions professor swept in, he sent the death glare to a number of first year students who cowered under his gaze. "Alright settle down." He instructed sending Harry a meaningful look, the young boy shrugged innocently.

The entire common room was silent so Snape could continue, "The headmaster has just instructed me that a number of Gryffindors have complained about our new student and the circumstances in which he was allocated to Slytherin house and as always Dumbledore stands strong behind them."

"I'm not going back; one of them will be dead within a week." Harry said defiantly, making eye contact with Severus and not breaking it.

"My sentiments exactly Mr Potter, the headmaster was also quick to agree that this scenario was also likely, he has therefore requested that tomorrow, after lunch, all of those Gryffindor's and Slytherins in Harry's year remain behind."

"And what on earth is that going to achieve other than possibly a little Gryffindor blood being spilt?" Draco asked and Harry laughed along with others in their year.

"We shall find out tomorrow Draco, now I suggest you finish your homework and get to bed, Harry, may I see you for a moment." Harry winked at Draco and followed Snape out of the Slytherin common room.

"I've wanted to do this all day." Harry admitted as he flung his arms around Severus and kissing him, the portrait had barely shut.

"Wait until we get into my rooms." Severus hissed but took Harry's hand within his own and led him to his chambers. "How are you feeling?"

"A little nauseous but other than that I'm fine, it's worse in the mornings." Harry said before turning his attention back to Snape or more precisely the sensitive spot on his neck.

"I think you should see Poppy, Harry, you could be ill."

"Right now all I want is for you to be kissing me."

"On one condition"

"There are conditions now?"

"That you will go and see Poppy."

"Maybe"

"Harry" Snape said warningly.

"Okay, okay, I'll go see her." Harry however was just as sly as any other Slytherin, he had agreed to go and see her but he had not specified when.

* * *

Okay, another chapter done, hope you liked this, please review. 


	10. Shocking news and nasty surprises

One to strong to fight

Chapter ten

Draco had finally finished the Polyjuice potion and Harry had finally gone to see Poppy.

Severus had of course wanted to go with him but had unfortunately been called to the headmaster's office for some reason that he didn't reveal to Harry who had had to go to the infirmary alone and therefore put up with Poppy prodding and poking at him.

"So what's wrong with me?" Harry asked the medi-witch as he lowered his shirt after she had done a complicated wave of her wand.

"There is nothing _wrong _with you Mr. Potter; I must however ask who you are dating."

"Erm … I don't really want to say Madame Pomfrey, I don't see how it can be so important for you to know that, its just a stomach bug."

"Seeing as you are sexually active with this person it is very much of importance."

"How did you know I was having sex with him?"

"Because Mr. Potter, you are carrying this mystery mans child, now are you going to be the one to tell Albus or am I?"

"No one is going to tell the headmaster until I have had a chance to come to terms with this and then tell my boyfriend about it."

"With all due respect Mr. Potter I think …"

"What you think isn't what I am concerned about, I hope that I can trust you to keep this confidential, I am a little worried about how my boyfriend will take the news and if he should find out from another source that isn't me then there is no telling what he will do, you do not want to be the one to have me raising this child alone because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

There was nothing like laying on the guilt to make someone keep their mouth shut, as Harry had hoped she nodded and gave him strict instructions as what he could and could not do, one of them was no quiditch and Harry was predictably horrified.

Although there was a lot of protesting and debating involved Poppy never managed to convince Harry that he shouldn't play quiditch for another eight months. He was allowed to leave twenty minutes later; he decided that he had to till Severus and as soon as possible.

Draco and Blaise were in a scarcely used corridor and Blaise was currently looking like Harry due to the polyjuice potion, Draco had him pinned against the wall and was currently fucking him senseless while shouting phrases like 'oh fuck Harry, YES!' Without any thought to the consequences of any one hearing his words, he had not expected Severus Snape to walk around the corner and see them at it.

Neither Draco nor Blaise (looking identical to Harry) noticed the stunned potions master as he fled from the scene, he would be damned if he would cry, he didn't even know why he was surprised by this turn of events. He had always known that this would happen but why did it have to happen right then, after only the previous evening he had told Harry that he loved him. When the teen had said it back had be just been saying that to keep him happy?

Harry strolled down into the dungeons thinking about how Severus would react to his news; he had been wandering around the third floor for a little while now and had decided that he was glad. He loved Severus and despite the older mans thoughts didn't want to leave him for any one younger, h had been positively ecstatic when he had heard those three little words from him the previous evening after a long evening of love making.

After checking that Severus wasn't in his office or his class room Harry went directly to what he had begun calling their rooms as he spent more time in there than in either the Slytherin common room or dormitories.

He knocked and spoke the password so he could enter. Snape was sitting on the sofa staring into the fire; Harry was pained to see a tear streak down his cheek.

"Sev baby, what's wrong?"

"Draco not satisfy you enough, need me to finish you off?"

"Sev … I don't understand …"

"I saw you?"

"Saw me? Saw me where?"

"With Draco!" Snape snapped standing up, he stood at an impressive height of 6ft1, he towered over Harry's 5ft 6.

"I haven't seen Draco today" Harry said in defence, he truly had no idea what his lover was going on about and was hurt that Severus would accuse him of cheating.

"Is this some sort of game to you Potter, make people feel for you and then mess with their heads? I don't know why I expected anything less from you."

"Sev, I don't understand what your saying, but I haven't seen Draco since yesterday in class."

"So that wasn't you I saw him embedding into the wall, it sure as hell looked like you and sounded like you."

"Sev, please honey, listen to me."

"Get out; I never want to see you here again."

"Will you not listen to me?"

"No, get out of my chambers, I never want to see you again, run back to Draco, see if he can make you happy."

"Sev … please …"

"GET OUT!" He roared and Harry had no other choice but to obey, he began to cry as he made his way back to the Slytherin common room, his life had become so messed up but he was going to make every effort to fix it and to do that he was going to have to start with the one person who could explain why Severus thought he had been cheating … Draco.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, a few of you probably figured out that this was where I was heading but you have no idea what's going to happen now. Review and you may find out.

Thank you to **Charming Marauders **for reviewing my last chapter, this chapter is esspeciallyfor you.


	11. truth revealed isn't always a good thing

One too strong to fight

Chapter eleven

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY," Harry yelled once he had stepped into the Slytherin common room, "YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A scared looking blonde boy came into view, he was very clearly keeping his distance from Harry who was obviously enraged for a reason he didn't know. "Yes Harry." He said trying to sound innocent.

"I want a word with you, in private!" He said sharply, "Your boyfriend had better come along as well; you are both in a whole world of trouble!" Draco gulped and nodded so not to anger Harry.

Half an hour later found the three of them sitting in an empty class room on the first floor with a million and one silencing and locking spells in place.

"Explain to me why Severus thinks I have been cheating on him with you Draco." Harry said glaring at the blonde; he expected an answer but Draco didn't say anything "It wouldn't have anything to do with the Polyjuice potion now would it?"

"Now Harry, you can't get upset …" Blaise said trying to defend Draco.

"Oh can't I!" Harry said outraged, "Sp Severus just broke with me when I was about to tell him that I'm pregnant. Still think I can't be upset?"

Both Blaise and Draco looked at him gob smacked, "You're …"

"Yes, and if you two don't help me fix things with Severus then you are going to find out why Voldermort wants to kill me so badly." Draco and Blaise nodded in unison, "Good, it's just as well we understand each other, you breath a word of this and your both be dead before the terms over."

"Don't you want an explanation?" Draco asked knowing that he should probably get this over with as it was the worst part of the situation.

"I think I already know, now come on, we're going to go and see Severus right now."

"Now?" Draco and Blaise squeaked in unison, their fear was undeniably high now; having to face the Potions Master was not high on any student's fun things to do list. In fact teachers most likely felt the same, the only two exceptions being Harry and Albus.

Harry, true to his word, dragged (literally) them both down to the dungeons and hammered on the portrait hole concealing Snape's rooms, he had tried speaking the password but it had been changed.

"Maybe he's not in." Draco said hopefully, that was wishful thinking. Harry continued to hammer upon the door, he knew Snape would become irritable if he persisted and would have no choice but to come to the door.

Harry was right, an angry looking Severus Snape came to the door, he was glaring at the three young wizards for disturbing his solitude. "What do you want Potter?"

"An apology actually, Draco …"

"You know, I don't think I feel like sharing." Harry grabbed his ear and gave a hard pull, "Okay, okay, I'll tell him … as long as he doesn't hurt me."

"Just tell him."

"I'm in love with Harry so I brewed polyjuice potion so Blaise would look like him." Draco whimpered, Harry had not let go of his ear and was still refusing to do so.

"How do I know your not lying?"

"Bloody hell, because I fucking love you, use truth potion if you don't believe me, but I want an apology and I want one now."

"I don't believe you Potter and I will not waste valuable potion on your little games, now if you don't mind I have work to do."

"Fine, I'm just going to go and speak to the headmaster," Harry said Severus began o close the door in their faces, "I'll see if maybe he'll listen to me and then he can arrange for me to go somewhere and give birth to our child."

This made Snape stop.

"Yes Sev, I'm pregnant, I spent all morning in the Infirmary, so I couldn't have been with Draco and you would have known that if you had bothered to listen to me."

Severus was speechless, Draco and Blaise having finally bee released were leaving and Harry was letting them.

"Goodbye Professor!"

"Harry wait!"

But Harry didn't wait, in fact he just ignored Severus and kept walking all the way up to the room of requirement where he knew no one would find him, at least not for a long while. It was here that hebroke down into noisy sobs, grieving athis assumedloss of his lover. But you know that assuming will make an ass of you and me, unfortunatly Harry didn't know that.

* * *

Okay so another chapter done, I hope you liked this one, I'm hoping to get it finished before I go away to Scotland where I won't have access to the internet. Please review. 


	12. I forgive you just, please don't sing

One too strong to fight

Chapter twelve

"Headmaster, I can't find Harry any where, he's been missing for several hours now." Severus said barging into the headmaster's office without taking a breath; he had run all the way from the dungeons.

"Okay, calm down Severus, please explain to me what happened."

"Well … we've been …"

"I am quite aware of what you have been doing Severus please continue."

Severus explained about Draco, Blaise and the Polyjuice potion, the argument and finished with "and he's pregnant, with my child, please can't you help me find him before he does something stupid."

"I think I know where he would have gone, you wait here and under no circumstances are you to wander after me, I think I need a little word with Harry before you see him again."

Severus nodded and watched as the headmaster departed at a brisk pace to find his Harry. There weren't enough words to describe how guilty he was feeling; after all he had wrongly accused Harry of cheating when in his heart he knew that despite his worries to the contrary Harry would never hurt him intentionally.

Harry had been sitting in the room of requirement for the past seven hours and he had been crying non stop but now he had taken it that one step further and slipped back into old habits. Last year he had promised Ron and Hermione he would never do it again but they were no longer his friends, he didn't have to keep promises that he had made to them.

He still had the scars from last time; he was surprised that no one in Slytherin had noticed them, even more so that Severus had not. Maybe the man only cared for their love making; he very clearly wanted Harry for little else. Harry didn't think he could cope without his lover and especially not with a child in tow.

Severus didn't want him, Harry was decided and with that thought he took a knife to his forearm, dangerously close to the major veins on his wrist. A thin streak of blood appeared on his lightly tanned skin; Harry held up his arm and watched as a droplet of precious liquid trickles down.

He felt the rush of peace as if by making this cut slowly took his pain away, the familiar relief that he felt as he watched, it was amazing, if Severus didn't want him then he was nothing, nothing without his boyfriend. He loved him and would never love another man as long as he lived, if Severus could not trust him, could not love him then he couldn't live.

This is how Dumbledore found Harry, sitting there, one cut on his arm, staring into space and tear streaks down his cheek. The headmaster shook his head, took the injured arm and with a wave of his wand he healed him, he almost cried at the sight of Harry, his golden boy or so every one said.

"Harry … I know you are hurting right now but I want you to listen to me, can you do that?" Harry gave a barely noticeable nod. "Severus is in my office, he is very worried about you, it is very clear that he still loves you."

"You can't love someone fully and unconditionally if you do not trust them." Harry retorted, Dumbledore actually smiled, the twinkle returning to his eyes.

"That child growing inside of you would not exist if the two of you were not very powerful and very much in love with each other, that is how male pregnancies work, the magic of the carrier carries the child in a magically constructed womb." Dumbledore paused as Harry took this entire statement in. "So you see Severus does love you, would you like to come with me now and see him?"

Harry furiously shook his head and remained stubbornly sitting on the floor.

"Come on Harry, we will never resolve this if you do not come with me, besides if you think that I am leaving you on your own after what I have just witnessed you are very much mistaken, now are you going to come willingly or do I have to drag you there kicking and screaming?"

Slowly and with the headmasters help Harry got to his feet and was helped from the room, through the corridors of Hogwarts corridors and up to the headmasters office.

When they entered Severus practically ran to embrace his young lover but just before he reached him Harry withdrew his wand, "Stay away from me" He said coldly glaring at the older man and fighting the urge to cry and throw himself into the arms of Severus and beg him to take him back.

"I think you should sit down Severus." Dumbledore suggested, the headmaster then conjured another chair for Harry, who pushed it all the way to the other side of the room where he sat, arms crossed over his chest and glaring at Severus who felt as if he were a timid first year under his lovers gaze.

Before the headmaster could say anything Severus had crumbled with the amount of guilt, he hadn't even seen the blood that had stained Harry's white undershirt yet. He threw himself onto the floor and looked up at Harry who rightly looked a little surprised at how uncharacteristic Severus was being.

"Please can you forgive me Harry, I made a huge mistake and I'm so sorry, I can't lose you, I love you too much … I swear that I am going to kill Draco for doing this and then maim Blaise for good measure."

"Don't beg Severus, it doesn't become you." Harry said still speaking coldly, he couldn't look Snape in the eye instead he stared defiantly at the floor.

"I don't care … I will do anything to show how much of an idiot I've been, do you want me to sing, I'll sing for you."

"Don't threaten me." Harry said lightening up a little but his voice was still only lukewarm.

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle, both of the other occupants in the room ignored him, "I mean it Harry I'll do anything to make it up to you, and I'll have you know that I have a rather pleasant singing voice."

"Has any one ever told you so?"

"Well … no …but."

"Then please, don't sing, I will not have our baby's safety threatened by your terrible singing voice."

"Brat … wait, did you say our baby?"

"Yes I did, and seeing as I have only just forgiven you I wouldn't call me names." Harry paused before adding: "I still love you, but I need you to trust me. Now get up off the floor, you'll get your robes dirty."

* * *

I loved some of the lines in this, I shouldn't laugh at my own jokes. Please review and I will love you forever. After I've finished this what is the next story you want me to finish? Let me know. xxxxxxxx


	13. Dinner for two

One too strong to fight

Chapter thirteen

Severus led Harry to the room of requirement, they had just left Dumbledore's office an hour ago and Severus, keeping his promises was making it up to Harry and he had also made a promise that he wouldn't sing under any circumstances.

He had arranged a nice dinner for them with Dobby to serve them; Harry hadn't had a chance to get changed and was trying to keep his robes buttoned and his blood stained shirt hidden from view.

"Keep your eyes closed." Snape instructed as he took Harry's hand within his own and lead him through the door.

There was a roaring fire in the hearth, a beautiful table was set and red roses were placed all around the room, stuffed into vases at breaking point. Candles were scattered at various places giving off a dim but nice light.

There was a large white teddy bear on one of the chairs; it was as tall as three quaffles stacked on top of one another. Severus led Harry over before leaving him, his still eyes closed in the centre of the room while he closed and locked the door for their own privacy.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

Harry did so, "Wow, you did all this for me … is that a teddy bear?"

"Yes, and it's for you, well and the baby when he or she arrives."

"Thank you, it's wonderful."

The two ate and had casual conversation, desert arrived (chocolate cake and cream) and they ate that as well, Harry finishing Severus' off for him, the older man didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but the excessive amount of sugar Harry ate more than made up for it.

After dinner was over the table and chair turned into a sofa and the couple lounged in front of the fire, enjoying each others company. Severus began to kiss his partners neck and at the same time undoing Harry's robes.

Harry, lost in the sensation of his partners warm lips upon his skin, forgot what he was concealing and strongly protested when lips disconnected from his neck.

"Harry … why is there blood on your shirt?"

"Never mind, just kiss me Sev."

"Harry … please tell me." The potions master said a little more sternly this time.

"It's complicated." Harry said sitting up, he had been leaning against his lover's chest, but he now faced him, he was now leaning against the large bear stroking its soft white fur.

"Please"

"Last year at the Dursley's I accidentally slipped and cut myself after an argument, I was doing the dishes at the time I think, it wasn't too bad but it bled, I remember sitting there and watching as the blood trickled down my skin, and I remember how good it felt."

"So you continued to hurt yourself … it wasn't always accidental."

Harry nodded, "Ron discovered me cutting myself one night and made me swear never to do it again, it was hard but I went from the verge of committing suicide to something close to the boy I had once been when I arrived at Hogwarts. When you left me …"

"I did this?"

"Please don't feel guilty, I was upset, I don't think I could survive without you."

"You hurt yourself because of me, if Dumbledore hadn't have found you …"

"I would have been fine, it wasn't that deep …"

"I can't believe you even considered it, what about the baby, did you not consider it at all Harry?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly, if you don't remember, you had just accused me of cheating on you, I felt as if my world was crashing down around me because that's what you are to me Severus, everything."

"I swear that I will never leave you again."

"Good, I'll hold you to that you know."

The couple happily continued to make out, both content to just be back together.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up but it has been a rather stressful time for me, chapter fourteen is already written and all I want is five reviews before I post it. xxxxxxxxxx 


	14. Quiditch V deatheater meetings

One too strong to fight

Chapter fourteen

Severus was quite content playing the father to be, Harry hadn't even started to show yet and Sev insisted that he not over exercise and that he get as much bed rest as possible. Harry was not so happy with his boyfriend; he had quiditch matches to play and classes to attend, arguments were often heard between the two on these matters.

"Severus Snape, I will be playing in the quiditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, there is nothing that you can do about it, Poppy said that there is nothing wrong with me playing quiditch." Okay, this was a lie and Harry felt guilty about saying this too Severus but he wasn't a child and could make his own decisions.

"You know full well that Poppy advised you not to over exert yourself, which includes quiditch." Severus said and at once Harry's temper flared, his hormones making it worse.

"You checked up on me, as in you went behind my back to talk to Poppy to make sure that I was doing as I was told?"

"It's a good thing I did as well, how could you lie to me Harry?"

"Hello, wanting a little freedom, your suffocating me here, okay, great, I get that you want to protect me and make sure that the baby is safe but I am not the type of person that can just sit and eat chocolate for their entire pregnancy, that isn't who I am."

"I understand that but I just don't want you to play quiditch, what if you get hit by a bludger, it could seriously damage both the health of you and the life of our child, why not take up a safer sport, one that isn't so dangerous. How many times have you almost died or incurred serious injury during a quiditch match?"

"Too many times to remember but…"

"That is just my point; I will not allow you to put yourself deliberately in harms way."

"Fine, talking about putting yourself directly in harms way, what about you and your stupid deatheater meeting's, isn't that putting your life at risk?"

"That is something entirely different; I must attend them for the Order and for Dumbledore."

"How about we reach an agreement, I'll stop playing quiditch if and only if you stop attending deatheater meetings."

"Harry, you know that's unreasonable."

"No, what's unreasonable is not allowing me to play quiditch which is one of my favourite past times, I hate being stuck inside all the time."

"I know but you know full well that I cannot just stop attending deatheater meetings."

"Well until you do I'm not going to stop playing quiditch."

"Harry …"

"What Severus? Your argument for me to stop playing quiditch is reasonable to you, you don't want me to get hurt, well did you ever stop to consider the fact that maybe I don't want you to get hurt because I can't kill Voldemort."

Severus did not respond for he did not know what to say, Harry had a valid point, their reasons the same, at that instant Severus' dark mark burned, instinctively he clutched it as if that would take away the pain.

Harry knew all to well what was happening and he saw his chance, "If you go then you won't be able to stop me from playing quiditch tomorrow."

"Harry … you do not understand."

"Maybe not but you understand what I am saying perfectly well, if you go then I'm playing quiditch tomorrow, if you stay then I won't, simple as that."

Severus was at a loss of what to do, the inner battle finally getting too much for him to handle, "I'm going to speak with Dumbledore." He said after a while, he then went left, leaving Harry on his own and in a huff.

He would find out whether Severus had gone because he usually saw everything in these meetings anyway, now he had learnt to focus and control when took a peek to see what Voldermort was up too. He settled himself down and relaxed, sending his mind soaring to join Voldemorts, something that was extremely risky considering that by doing this he was putting the knowledge of the existence of his baby there for Voldemort to discover if he was discovered.

He saw Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyal, McNair and a few others that he could not recognize because of their masks, he waited for a few moments and his waiting paid off, a few moments later he saw his lover appear.

Feeling betrayed Harry withdrew from Voldemorts mind, feeling such a strong emotion was bound to get him noticed so he did not dare remain. He decided that it was time to talk about this to the headmaster, he left Severus' chambers and headed straight there, he did not meet any one of interest along the way and arrived without being confronted.

"Hello Harry, how are you feeling today?" The headmaster greeted as Harry entered his office.

"I'm fine Professor."

"Then what brings you to my office on such a fine day Harry?"

"Severus, Professor."

"Ah, I could have surmised as much, please sit and tell me what is on your mind."

"I know this may sound a little silly to you Sir but he asked me to give up quiditch so not to harm the baby."

"Quite understandable I must say."

"Yes, well, I asked one thing of him in return."

"Right"

"That he stops attending deatheater meetings, he doesn't want me getting hurt and I don't want him to get hurt either so I don't see what the problem is."

"Severus has been a spy for us for a long time Harry, he does not enjoy the task but he is good at it and we need the inside information."

"That doesn't mean that I am okay with him risking his life."

"I don't think that that is the real reason, it is part of it but there is something else."

Harry sighed; he had known that the Headmaster would see through him, "I don't want Severus to get hurt because I can't kill Voldemort."

"Do you expect to kill him during the nine months in which you are pregnant with our child? I suspect that doing so would endanger your life more than quiditch ever would, you should not have to worry about such things, leave Voldemort to the Order, you concentrate on your pregnancy."

"But what of Severus, will you stop him from going to the deatheater meetings?"

"No, I do no think so, we need the information he brings us."

"Then I'm not giving up quiditch." Harry said stubbornly before storming from the office, he had been so convinced that the headmaster would side with him and help him convince Severus to stop playing spy for the Order.

Instead of returning to Severus' chambers he went back to the Slytherin common room where he found Draco and Blaise kissing in front of the fire, Pansy was doing her homework on the floor by the fire and was the first to notice his presence.

"Hey Harry, why aren't you with Severus?"

"He had to go to a deatheater meeting."

"Well you can hang out with us for as long as you want, you're still a Slytherin."

Harry was about to thank her for saying this when Draco asked "Will you playing quiditch tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't he." Pansy asked, looking between Harry and Draco with suspicion.

"There's no reason why I won't be playing, I think Draco's just a little worried about losing to the Gryffindors." Harry said as he collapsed down on the couch, these days he just didn't seem to have a whole lot of energy to spare.

"You have to be the best seeker in the wizarding world, there's no way we can lose with you on our side, Weasly is Gryffindor's seeker, she's nothing compared."

"I don't know, I've seen her practice and she's not bad."

"She isn't exactly brilliant though, your going to win no doubt." Pansy said confidently, Harry, Draco and Blaise all shared knowing looks.

"Blaise, Draco, could you spare a few minutes, I'd like to talk to you in private."

The two teens nodded and followed Harry up into Draco's dormitory; he now shared it with Blaise as Harry was almost always with Severus.

"What's wrong Har; did you guys have another fight?"

"Yeah, he wants me to stop playing quiditch, I said I would if he didn't go to any more deatheater meetings … he went."

"So …"

"So, he didn't do as I asked him too so I don't do what he asked me to do. Dumbledore backs Severus up, I can't believe him sometimes."

"I hate to say it Har but they do have your best interests at heart although I don't want you to stop playing quiditch."

"I know I'll have to in a few months time but I haven't even begun to show yet, they're making a whole lot of fuss over nothing."

"True" Blaise said, then asking a question he had been dying to ask he said: "Can we see your stomach?" Blaise knew that Draco had wanted to ask this as well but knew that if he had it would have been taken in the wrong way.

"Yeah, sure but I'm telling you I haven't begun to show yet." Harry undid his robes and then his shirt just enough so it could be parted to see his stomach.

"Look, I'm pretty sure that that tiny bump there is the baby."

"I think you're seeing things." Harry said as he looked down at where Blaise was pointing. Draco was looking there as well.

"I thin Blaise is right." He agreed, "You are beginning to show, just a tiny little bit."

"Okay, that's enough gawping at my stomach I think." Harry said re-doing the buttons closed. "Is it okay if I sleep here tonight, I know you guys want privacy and all but I really don't think I can go back to Severus tonight."

"That is absolutely fine, we don't mind do we Blaise."

Blaise didn't look like he completely agreed with this but nodded all the same, Harry thanked them before going to retrieve his pyjamas, a change of clothes and his toothbrush from Severus' chambers. He also left a short note that read:

_You made the wrong choice!_

He left it on their bed, on the pillow that Harry generally used and departed back to the Slytherin common room where he spent the rest of the evening hanging out with the other Slytherins before going to bed; Severus didn't come looking for him.

* * *

Okay, to make up for the shortness of the last chapter here's a longer chapter for you. Hope you like it, five reviews gets the next chapter up, so read, enjoy and review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewd so far, you guys rock!xxxxxxxxx 


	15. Forgiven by those you least expected

One too strong to fight

Chapter fifteen

Severus returned uninjured to his empty chambers, at once he began to search for Harry and upon finding the note sat down upon his bed sighing. He would have to have to talk to Harry; he hated it when they argued.

Knowing where he would have gone Severus headed to the Slytherin common room, Draco and Blaise were in the common room, obviously Harry was in their room and they wanted some privacy. They didn't even seem to notice as Severus strode past them towards their room.

He knocked twice and then entered; Harry was lying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, it looked as if he had been crying.

"I thought you loved me." Harry said simply, not looking up.

"I do," Severus replied stepping closer.

"Then why did you go tonight?"

"Because I had to"

"No you didn't."

"Harry, with you out of action we need as much information about the dark lord as possible, whether he knows about yr condition and what his plans are."

"I can't lose you Severus."

"And you won't, I'm being careful."

"It doesn't matter whether your being careful or not, the dark lord will kill you for breathing too loudly given half the chance."

"And you don't think that I feel the same about you and the baby playing quiditch?"

"That's different."

"How, I risk my life to gather vital information whereas you risk our child's life to have balls thrown at you."

"I don't want to give up everything."

"But that is what having a child is all about, you give up everything but the result is the most amazing thing in the world. Please don't play quiditch tomorrow."

Harry was silent, he didn't know what to say, he wanted to play and tell Sev where to stick it but he sounded so worried however Harry had always had a stubborn side.

"My offer still stands."

"Offer? Harry, do you realise how selfish your being?"

"I'm being selfish?" Harry said outraged, sitting up so he could glare at Severus, "Did you ever consider what I'd do if I ever lost you?"

"Did you ever consider how badly you'd feel if you were hit in the stomach by a bludger and you lost the baby?" Severus retorted, anger bubbling up inside of him, "I'm risking my own life, and you are putting both yours and the baby's life at risk."

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"What do you think is going to happen to me and our child if you die?"

"You'll receive my fortune and my property, it wouldn't matter."

"To start off with it would matter because I love you and secondly I wouldn't get your money or your property because we aren't married."

"Is that what you want Harry" Silence, so Severus continued, "Then marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me"

"Are you completely mad?"

"No, will you marry me?"

"No"

"Why not, you practically said that was what you wanted."

"You think this was how I wanted to be proposed to, in the middle of an argument?" Severus stopped, unable to think of what to say. "No, I want you to leave."

"I'm not going any where until we sort this out."

"Fine, then I'll leave."

"If you want to act like a child Harry, I'll treat you like a child."

"I know I'm young in years Severus but I was never a child." Harry snapped before storming out, Severus made an attempt to follow him but Harry was having none of it and using wandless magic, like he had on the Gryffindor's pushed Snape back so he fell onto his arse and slid back against the wall. All he could do was watch Harry go, he had enough power to have everything his way.

Harry, not knowing what to do, followed his feet, all he wanted was to get as far away from Severus as possible, tears were flowing freely down his cheeks as he found himself in the same corridor as moaning myrtles bathroom. Making a split second decision he entered, thinking that no one would think of looking for him in there.

He crumpled in a heap on the floor, he hated it when he argued with Severus, he loved the man so much but sometimes he just couldn't stand him. He reached up under the sink that was the entrance to the chamber of secrets and brought out the pocket knife that he had stored there at the end of last year.

He was so engrossed in his own pain that he did not hear the cubicle door creak open as he took the blade to his fore arm ready to draw blood. He did however hear the voice that spoke to him.

"Harry …" It said, he looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of Hermione Granger, just behind her Harry could clearly see the freckled face of Ron Weasley.

"I can't do it any more" Harry said through his tears, he dropped the knife and it clattered to the ground, hesitantly Hermione knelt beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Can't do what Harry?" She asked as Ron joined them on the floor, he placed a reassuring hand on Harry's back.

"Be with him, I love him so much that he drives me insane." Harry said, he had completely forgotten whom it was that he was speaking to, not that he cared any, true friends will stand by you no matter what.

He had been unforgivably rude to them both but here they were offering him comfort and forgiveness despite it all, that Harry realised was what true friendship was about.

"Severus?" Hermione queried carefully, as if Harry might suddenly realise whose company he was in and hex them both.

"Yes" Harry said between sobs, "It's all too hard."

"Love is hard sometimes but you'll work it out." She said soothingly.

"We don't stop arguing, it's like all we do, it can't be good for us or for the baby's future." Harry said before he realised what he was saying.

"Baby? Harry, you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I let I happen, I was so stupid."

"Oh Harry, Snape must love you so much."

"Who knew the greasy git could love." Ron said and received an elbow in the ribs but it also made Harry smile.

"Can I come back with you guys, I don't think I can go back to the Slytherin dungeons, not tonight, I don't want to see him now."

"As if you even have to ask." Hermione answered but Ron looked a little sceptical at this but he kept his opinion to himself as Hermione helped Harry to his feet.

They helped him back to Gryffindor tower and to Harry's great surprise the other Gryffindor's welcomed him back with open arms, he was able to sit in front of the fire and talk to them as if nothing had changed, he ended up falling asleep there and no one bothered him. Hermione placed a blanket over him before heading off to bed.

Severus was left to search the castle; he did not want to disturb the headmaster with more of their personal problems, after three hours without any trace of him he was forced to go to bed, a place that felt empty without his Harry.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, please review. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	16. Draco's not the only one

One too strong to fight

Chapter sixteen

Harry awoke on the sofa in the Gryffindor tower, he felt warm and comfortable in front of the fire and didn't want to get up however as his stomach lurched he was forced to make a run for the toilet.

Hermione and Ron who had been waiting for him to wake waited patiently for him to return, mainly because Ron didn't want to venture inside on his own; Harry had after all become a Slytherin.

When Harry returned he fell back onto the sofa and groaned rubbing his stomach in soothing circles in an attempt to keep whatever food was left in his stomach down.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, Ron and Hermione looked from one another as if trying to decide who should be the one to tell him.

"The quiditch started ten minutes ago Harry, we didn't want to wake you because, well, because you shouldn't be playing in your condition." Hermione said cautiously, Harry closed his eyes as if this news pained him.

"I think you may be right." He said in barely a whisper, "I should go and find Severus; I'll talk to you guys later." Harry said getting up and smoothing down his creased robes in an attempt to look half way decent.

His two friends nodded and as Harry was stepping out of the portrait hole he had a sudden thought. "Ron," He called back.

"Yeah mate?"

"Why aren't you playing?"

"They found someone better."

"Oh, see you then."

Harry, true to his word headed off to find Severus, who thinking that Harry had avoided coming back to him that night so that he could sneak off and play quiditch the next morning, had gone down to the pitch to try and reason with him. However Snape had been pleasantly surprised to see that Harry wasn't playing but that still didn't account for where he had disappeared to.

Blaise was playing in Harry's place, he was no where near as good but he was a damn site better than Draco who was more suited to the position of chaser, however Draco was another one who was no where to be seen.

A few months ago Severus would have become both jealous and suspicious of their whereabouts but now he had complete confidence that Harry wasn't cheating on him, however he did know just how much that Draco loved Harry. Fearing that Malfoy had gone too far in his unrequited love he set off in search of his pregnant boyfriend.

BoBoBoBoB

Harry was casually strolling along the corridor that led to Severus' rooms when he was grabbed from behind and dragged into a nearby class room, before he knew what was going on his hands were bound behind his back so magic both with and without a wand was out of the question, a gag was also put in place so that he could not speak.

His attacker then moved into his line of sight and Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he began to struggle with his binds in a vain attempt to free himself.

BoBoBoBoB

In Severus' desperate attempts to search for Harry he bumped into the headmaster who was humming to himself while sucking at what Severus could only assume to be a lollipop as he walked along the corridor.

If Severus had been in his usual frame of mind he would have wondered why on earth the headmaster wasn't at the match, however he had no time for such idle thoughts, he was concern for the welfare of his boyfriend and child.

One look at Severus told Dumbledore exactly what had happened. "Follow me Severus, we will find him."

BoBoBoBoB

Harry was panicking, he was defenceless and terrified, he knew what was going to happen but his attacker was delaying it by taunting him, whispering into his ear what he was going to do with him. Harry winced as kisses were placed up his neck, along his jaw and eventually on his lips, Harry was actually thankful for the gag, as it meant that his attacker could not fully violate his mouth.

As his attacker began to undo his robes he wondered what effect this would have on the baby, this thought made his struggle harder, he could not lose the baby.

BoBoBoBoB

Severus and Dumbledore hurried along a corridor of empty classrooms towards the one that Draco Malfoy was coming out off, the blonde had just shut the door when the two teachers approached him, Severus barely containing his anger.

"Where's Harry." Snape raged, his hands dying to enclose on the students throat. Draco very wisely took a step back.

"I haven't Sir, since he stormed off after your argument last night at least."

Severus barged past Draco and opened the door to the class room Draco had just come out of and the sight that met his eyes was, well … it was romantic, there was a table set for two and vases full of lily's at numerous points around the room, their were candles ready to be lit and a house elf that Snape did not recognize.

Draco looked a little sheepish, "I was going to propose to Blaise tonight." He said.

Severus didn't wait around to hear anything more, he was off at a run to find his Harry, he had a very bad feeling about this.

BoBoBoBoB

The gag was removed as an Irish voice whispered in his ear "I want to hear you scream Harry." It said.

"Please Seamus," Harry begged, "Don't do this."

* * *

I want to thank everyone who reviewed; I quite enjoyed writing this chapter and I know you all thought Draco had Harry. Please review. 


	17. Marriage proposal

One too strong to fight

Chapter seventeen

The gag was removed as an Irish voice whispered in his ear "I want to hear you scream Harry." It said.

"Please Seamus," Harry begged, "Don't do this."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because this is wrong, what if I loose my baby because of this?"

"You expect me to believe that you're pregnant, you don't even love Snape."

"Yes I do, I love him with all of my heart, please Seamus, you have to believe me, why do you think I'm not playing quiditch?"

"I did wonder but that doesn't mean you're pregnant, I think your lying to me and I don't like it when you lie to me Harry."

BoBoBoBoB

Severus, Dumbledore and Draco had summoned the marauders map from Harry's rooms after Draco had remembered Harry showing it to him.

"He's on the next floor up with …." Draco couldn't even finish the sentence as it was so unexpected, even he would have expected himself over Finnegan.

Severus was off at a run, Dumbledore and Draco struggling to keep up with him as he bolted up the staircase two at a time.

BoBoBoBoB

"I'm going to worship you Harry, like you should be; Snape doesn't deserve to have you." Seamus said into Harry's ear as he straddled the teen. "I'm going to make love to you and I'm going to make you like it."

"Please Seamus; we've been friends for too long, you don't have to do this."

"HARRY!" Severus shouted from outside the door as he struggled with the locking spells.

"Shit" Seamus swore, he stood u and tried to apperate, he became infuriated when Harry laughed at the fact that he couldn't do it.

"Should have read Hogwarts a History you prat, you can't apperate inside Hogwarts grounds."

Seamus, having had enough of Harry pounced on him and began to punch every inch of skin he could reach until he was hauled off by Severus and Dumbledore, Draco stood glaring at the Irish teen. It looked as if Severus was having a hard time containing himself, to prevent him from attacking Seamus he ran to Harry's side.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, how are you?"

"Sev?" Harry groaned as he clutched his stomach as if to protect it, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm an idiot for thinking that you would be content to just sit around and do nothing, come on, I'm taking you to the hospital before I loose all my self control and kill Finnegan."

Severus gathered Harry up in his arms and departed the room, safe in the knowledge that Dumbledore would not let this deed go unpunished. He had only just stepped out into the corridor when he clearly heard Draco's voice say half of the word Crucio before the headmaster shouted the silencing spell.

He didn't listen for much else, he didn't care much all he cared about was that Harry was safe and well, the injuries from Seamus' attack were not looking overly bad, he was just a little shaken if anything. He burst into the infirmary and lay him down on the nearest bed; Poppy immediately bustled out to take a look at him.

She sighed and shook her head, "What's wrong?" Severus asked slightly panicked.

"Not much, the baby is fine, in fact unaffected however the small injuries he has sustained, normally easily fixable with a simple potion cannot be healed as the potion could hurt if not kill your baby."

"No, I won't allow that." Harry grunted as he propped himself up, "The babies life is far too important."

"Poppy, could you give us a moment?" Severus asked the medi-witch nodded and swept into her office, shutting the door behind her. The match was not yet over and the rest of the ward was completely empty. Severus sat himself down on the bed beside Harry and took his hand in his own.

"I know the last thing we did was fight but I do love you Harry, very much so."

"I know Sev, I love you to. I realise that I made it sound as if I just wanted you because you have money but I really do love you, I was just so scared about loosing you."

"I know that and I shouldn't have proposed, it wasn't the right moment, it fact the moment was as wrong as it could possibly be." Severus paused taking breath. "You are so young, not even out of school and here you are having a child, if I had only had more restraint when it came to you but there was never any doubt in my mind that we would not make it to graduation."

"That was partly my fault Sev, I was out to break you, I wanted you so much but thinking about it, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I would, I would have prevented your pregnancy, at least for a while, until you were a little older, but we can't turn back time and change what's happened, I will take care of you both Harry, I promise."

Severus slid off the bed and onto one knee, Harry's hand still in his own. "I realised after our argument that this was what I wanted and I wanted it just as much as you did, although before that point I had not realised it. This is such a dangerous time, war will soon be fully upon us and there is nothing either of us can do to stop that. However I want you to be safe in the knowledge that whatever happens all will not be lost, Harry James Potter, I want you to marry me."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, more coming soon. Thanks to all od those who reviewedxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	18. Graduation forgotten

One too strong to fight

Chapter eighteen

----- Graduation-----

Harry now eight months pregnant was sitting next to Draco at the Slytherin table as Dumbledore prepared for his speech. Since that day in the hospital wing he had not been able to stop thinking about marrying Severus and the engagement ring was shown to any one willing to see it for the thousandth time. The seventh years were the only students left now

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up, "I think it is safe to say that you are the students that we may call the children of war, many of you were born during the time of Voldemorts downfall and now as you leave this school he is preparing to fight us once more. One student amongst us has never been afraid to stand up and defend what is right, at the age of one he allowed you all to grow up safely in an environment untainted by fear and then again at the age of eleven he resumed his role when he did not have to. I am of course talking about Harry Potter who has saved all of our lives during his time here."

Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's all started applauding interrupting Dumbledore's speech, Harry blushed at all the attention he was getting but was made to stand up by Draco.

"Come up here please Harry." Dumbledore asked, Harry waddled as best he could up to where Dumbledore was standing, Severus immediately got up to stand beside him, Harry was on strict orders of bed rest and had to take it easy, any strenuous exercise of any sort could bring on premature labour and they wanted to keep the baby inside of Harry for as long as possible.

"This here is a man of great courage and strength but he will not lead us in the battle to victory, he will stand on the sidelines with his young child and he will be protected. For to long now he has been apart of this war because of a prophecy that should never have been fulfilled …"

"I'm sorry Sir" Harry interrupted, "However grateful I am to you for offering me a way out Sir, I can't accept it, I was born to fight in this war and that's what I plan on doing."

Nobody spoke, nobody even breathed loudly, you would have heard a pin drop. It was Severus to break this silence, "Harry, you have to at least consider …"

"No Severus, there is nothing to consider, I cannot just stand aside and let Voldermort kill the people that I care about, too many people are dead already, I won't allow any more to die."

Before Severus could say any more Harry clutched his stomach as a wave of pain hit him, "Harry, what is it?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, just continue with graduation."

"No, what happened?"

"It's nothing, I'm going to go and sit down, continue Dumbledore." Severus however did not return to his seat he followed Harry back to the Slytherin table, along with every other pair of eyes in the great hall. "Severus, please stop fussing I'm fine."

"How many pains have you had?" He asked in little more than a whisper as Dumbledore resumed his speech.

"I don't know, I've been having them all morning." Harry said trying to sit down however Snape made him keep walking, "Sev, please, I want to stay for graduation."

"You have been having contractions all morning, I'm surprised your waters haven't broken, you are going up to the hospital wing right now."

Ron, Hermione, Draco and Blaise all got to their feet and left the great hall after Harry and Severus, Dumbledore let them go, there was no way he would be able to stop them if Harry had gone into labour. In fact, he wanted to be there.

"Minerva, will you take over, I would like to attend the birth of Harry's child." She nodded although it was a little reluctantly as she also had wanted to go and watch.

As it ended up, the entire seventh year was gathered outside the hospital wing that afternoon, graduation forgotten. Only Severus, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Blaise were inside with Harry and Poppy, everyone else waited outside in silence, waiting for the first cry of the baby.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, only one more after this I think. Don't forget to leave a review. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	19. Not the last

One too strong to fight

Chapter nineteen

The following day found Severus Snape, feared potion master of Hogwarts was found in Kiddicare, a shop that sells baby clothes and he was buying numerous pink, frilly (some of them fluffy) dresses and sleep suits for his baby daughter.

Among his other purchases was a beautiful mosses basket with stand and complete with duvet, mattress and mattress cover, pram, teddies, baby bag, changing mat, baby carrier, bottles, formula, lots of blankets and so many changes of clothes it seemed that they would never have to wash again.

Harry was resting in the infirmary, the daughter he had gave birth to the previous day asleep a plastic cot by his side, she remained unnamed. He was feeling overly tired but insisted upon speaking to every single one of his visitors, which just happened to be half of the entire school. They were however due to board the Hogwarts express that afternoon, Harry however was staying.

Draco, Blaise, Ron and Hermione had all gathered to say goodbye and coo over the baby a little more before they left. Harry was all to glad of their company while Severus was out. The huge snowy bear that Severus had bought for Harry when he had just discovered the pregnancy was sitting on his bedside table and had been named Bruce.

Harry enjoying stroking its soft fur as he fell to sleep, it was as his friends left that Severus came back, his arms laden with shopping bags.

"How much stuff did you buy?"

"Well, most of it has to be shipped here, s it'll arrive in a couple of weeks, the rest is necessity, I assure you."

Harry raised an amused eyebrow at his fiancé as he dropped the bags onto the nearest bed and withdrew a white sleep suit that had a skirt joined on, it was pink with white frills and fuchsia flowers embroidered onto it, Severus took his daughter and dressed her in it. To top it all off the little outfit had a headband with a bow attached. Harry couldn't help but 'Awww'.

Severus passed her to Harry who cradled her in his arms, "We need a name for her." He said, "I have one idea but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"Go on"

"Bethany Potter-Snape, I was going to add a middle name but thinking about it, three is enough."

"I quite agree, I love the name Bethany, it's beautiful."

Madame Pomfrey bustled over at that moment and announced that Harry and Bethany could go down to the dungeons, their home for the time being.

It was as the three of them were cuddled up by the fire, Bethany in Harry's arms and Harry on Severus' lap that it came apparent to Harry that they had no where to go. Harry decided to voice his concern; he didn't want Bethany growing up in a dungeon of a school.

"Not to worry Harry, I have a house in a muggle area that we can move into when we are sure that you both are in perfect health, of course we'll have to make separate arrangements for when I must start teaching again but we can worry about that at a later stage."

"I feel kind of dependant on you, I mean I have no where to go and only a little money of my own, I want to be able to live my own life."

"Well no ones going to stop you getting a job, we can put Bethany into nursery eventually and I'm sure no one at the ministry would mind you bringing Beth into work with you."

"Severus, there is something I have to do first."

"Harry, no."

"I have to."

"I thought that seeing her would make you realise that you can get out of it and live a normal life."

"It did but I can't have that knowing that the people I care about are in danger, you will still have to go to deatheater meetings, Ron and Hermione are joining the Order, I can't abandon them all."

"They'll understand."

"But I won't be able to live with myself."

"Harry …"

"There's nothing you can say, I was a good boy and didn't go after him while I was pregnant, I didn't so much as play quiditch for eight months but I can't sit around any more."

"Harry, our daughter is barely even a day old and you're thinking about going into a life or death battle, would you really leave Bethany without her mother?"

"I told you, I was born to do this, I won't die, I'm stronger then him, I know that I am, you make me stronger than him Sev, you and Bethany are my strength, the fact that I am able to love makes me strong."

"You don't know his strength"

"No, it is you who does not know mine."

"Harry, don't let us fight."

"I'm going to go to bed Severus; I'm too tired both physically and emotionally."

Harry handed Bethany over to Severus who took her without question; Harry made his way to their bedroom and shut the door, a sign that Severus shouldn't follow for a little while. Little did he know that Harry had just flooed to Hogsmead and apperated away to face his destiny but he didn't leave before writing out a note for Severus.

* * *

Okay, so this wasn't the last chapter but I couldn't resist putting in a final battle with Voldermort in. As everyone wanted the baby to be a girl I made it a girl, just as a thank you to all my reviewers and you even got Snape buying pink frilly dresses. Please review. 


	20. And finally

One too strong to fight

Chapter twenty

Severus eventually put Bethany in her borrowed plastic crib from the infirmary and entered their room only to find it empty, on Harry's pillow was a piece of paper folded into quarters, he knew what this meant. Severus scanned the contents, dread settling itself inside him.

_Dearest Severus_

_I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what the outcome of the battle I now go forth to fight, nothing ever stood in the way of what I wanted, at least when I came to Hogwarts. The day that you accepted me into your heart was the day I will remember forever and the day we marry, and I know that we will, will be the happiest day of my life. Bethany is our miracle child, she symbolises our love for each other and if I don't make it through this I want you to take good care of her. Tell her of me as often as you can and tell her that I died thinking of her that I died loving her. I beg of you not to follow me and I ask that you send no one else after me, I know what I'm doing and if I survive this fight then I will return to you by sunrise. If I do not then remember that I died loving you too. I have full confidence that you will be the greatest father that you could be to Bethany, give her the world for me, spoil her whenever you can, give her the childhood that I never had. _

_You have probably realised that by talking for so long that I have delayed your coming because I know that despite me asking you not to you will anyway and you'll do it because you love me. _

_Thank you for giving me the best year of my life Severus, you gave me everything that I could have ever dreamed of, I don't think that even you realise how much you gave to me. _

_Yours forever, even in death Harry James Potter._

As soon as Severus had finished reading the contents he fire called the headmaster who came at once, he was not happy to hear of Harry's escape.

"Will you watch over Bethany?" Severus asked, "I must go after him."

"No, you must not risk being suspected of being a spy, if Harry dyes the war goes on, I will go myself."

"Dumbledore no, this is my fight, I have to do it."

"I forbid it, you will stay here with your daughter, she needs at least one parent." Dumbledore had hit a sore spot, he didn't want his daughter growing up the way Harry had, Harry would not want that, Severus had to stay. Reluctantly he nodded. "Do you know where he went?" Severus shook his head, the letter still in his clenched hand.

After more warnings that Severus should stay put Dumbledore left, snap approached his daughter who was sound asleep, he couldn't understand how on earth Harry could have left her.

Harry at that moment was feeling rotten, not because he had been caught by Voldemort and was being tortured, although he would have preferred that to what he was feeling now. The guilt of leaving Severus and Bethany was weighing down on him heavily as he approached Riddle Manor.

He had hoped that Voldemort would have chosen to make this his base camp and by the look of the deatheaters on guard duty he had been right. He fired two stunning spells which caught each of the two guards squarely in the chest.

"TOM RIDDLE!" Harry shouted, standing where he knew that Voldemort could see him. He wanted this over with now, no more waiting, no one was going to come and save him, this was it, the moment of truth.

Spells were fired from inside the house; they came sailing towards him, making Harry drop to the ground to avoid them. "COWARD!" He shouted picking himself up before quickly diving out of the way as more jets of green light were fired his way. "COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE THE MONSTER THAT YOU ARE TOM." Then quietly to himself he added, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Harry Potter, come to your death at last."

"Don't get cocky Tom; I'm here to end this."

"End your life more like, even if by some miracle you manage to kill me there is an army of deatheaters inside ready to finish the job that I started."

"Hate cannot touch me as love surrounds me."

"What is this rubbish?"

"My life, you are pure evil, hate flows from you and I am your opposite, I am forever surrounded by love, people willing to give their lives to protect me from you. That scares you because not one of your followers would give their lives for yours, they don't respect you, they fear you and when you died because of me when I was just a baby, not one of your precious deatheaters tried to find you, they swore bewitchment and those that didn't went to Azkaban and died. You are alone in this world because you cannot love and that is the most powerful emotion that any one can ever feel."

"I tire of you Potter, tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now?"

"There is no reason, you've wanted me here since I was a baby, you've taken everything that you possibly could from me and yet I'm still here, I'm about to get married and I have a beautiful daughter, my life couldn't get much better."

"What is you point in telling me these things, if you think for one moment that I will suddenly take pity on you and never try and kill you again you are sadly mistaken."

"I mean you to do no such thing, I've just realised that the one thing holding me back from the life I've always wanted is you, I love my friends and my family dearly and you aren't going to stop me going back to them, you don't hold enough power to take me from them."

"We'll see about that Potter."

Severus was pacing, Bethany over one shoulder as he bounced her, holding his daughter gave him an excuse to pace, he was so worried about Harry that nothing else was getting through to him, Dumbledore had been gone for about an hour now.

All he wanted was to see his fiancé back safely, he didn't want Bethany to only have her father, h wasn't sure that he would be enough, he had been terrified that he would turn out to be like his own father, who couldn't really be called that at all. He needed Harry to survive, to raise Bethany as best he could, to mock him as he read her potion text books.

In short, he needed him.

Just looking at his daughter made him close to tears and he had never been one to cry for no reason, he was always the pillar of strength but now he just couldn't help but cry. Bethany knew something wasn't right as well; she just refused to settle and go to sleep, continuously crying, Severus supposed she cried for Harry just as he did.

Little did they know that Harry was on the brink of death, fighting the one man whom had destroyed every chance at happiness that he had ever had, spells were fired, the metal of swords making the satisfying clinking sound as they collided with one another.

Blood had been spilt, only a little, cuts and scrapes, nothing more, Harry had a long deep scratch on his cheek but Harry had cast a blow to Voldermorts chest, although his robes had taken the worst of I he was bleeding pretty bad. Voldemort was a skilled swords man, all Harry had done was fight the basilisk, there was no competition who was better but Harry was determined whereas Voldemort was overly confident.

Dumbledore was lost, simply lost. He had no idea where he was and thought a confuddlement charm had been placed upon him, he was sure he recognized this street. What he didn't know was that his old age had finally caught up with him, poor bloke.

However he was in the right village just at the wrong house, he had knocked on about three others and muggle police were now trying to get him into their car, they thought him crazy as he mumbled about evil wizards, sword fights and spells.

Well, they were muggles after all.

Finally Harry dealt the final blow, right into Voldemorts heart, the opportunity had come round by chance, Voldermort wasn't being careful enough and he was dying for that mistake. Deatheaters came charging out, wands blazing, one by one Harry managed to stun them, even in his exhausted state.

In a final attempt to call aid to him he sent his patronus to Hogwarts to find Dumbledore, Severus, or Minerva, any one, just to help him. As the stag cantered off he past out on the ground, wand clutched in one hand, Voldemorts body next to his, sword sticking out of his chest in a grotesque fashion.

When Severus heard that Harry was being brought into the Hogwarts infirmary he cried, he couldn't help but do so, he was just so happy. He pranced around hugging and kissing everyone in sight. He was literally jumping for joy. This certainly wasn't the characteristically mean potions master of Hogwarts that everyone was used to, this was someone completely different. This was someone tainted by their love for two others, a fiancé and a daughter.

When Harry awoke it was to his lovers smiling face, the first words from his mouth were: "I did it Sev, and I did it for us." Before a dreamless sleep potion was forced down his throat by Madame Pomfrey and he was sent back to sleep again.

It was four months later that Harry and Severus finally got married, in the grounds of Hogwarts with everyone present, everyone that is except Seamus who was serving a life sentence in Azkaban in one of the only cells with dementor guards.

Every single Weasly, the Grangers, Draco, Blaise (who was two and a half months pregnant), the very confused Dumbledore, every other staff member and pretty much all of Harry's year. Severus had very few friends; in fact Ron laughed when he found out that Snape had none and then received an elbow in the ribs.

Of course Bethany was there, in a specially made white gown, her ebony hair already quite long and glinting in the sunlight, he green eyes sparkling as she took in her surroundings. She was currently leaning out of her buggy trying to reach one of the white lilies that lined the isle that Harry had walked down to meet Severus.

Everything was perfect, there was no dark threat, there was nothing in the way of Harry's dream of a perfect life and a large family and speaking of families he had something to tell Severus.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is the last chapter but if you want a sequel please say so. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I love you guys. xxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
